Always
by M is for Mango
Summary: “E-eh?” Tsuna’s voice cracked. He never felt comfortable around the merciless Cloud guardian. Guardians x Tsuna. Rape, four against one, and yaoi! Don't read if you don't like any of that.


My first fic on here, and it's M rated. What a great way to start, eh? ;)

Anyway, it's kind of a 33185980x27. ONESHOT. Don't read it if you don't like a bunch of guys all banging one guy, and enjoy if you _do _enjoy stuff like that. Read and Review :D

Also: if you just want to go ahead and skip to the smut, it's fine with me. I just did a quick intro to make it a better story.

* * *

Our story begins with Sawada Tsunayoshi, more informally called Tsuna, or 'Juudaime' (and at school, he is known as 'Dame Tsuna', or 'No-Good Tsuna'). This young, timid boy, though it may be hard to believe, is the tenth boss of the most powerful mafia family of all, the Vongola. One of the prestigious Arcobaleno's seven strong infants, Reborn, came to mentor him into becoming a good boss for the Vongola.

In looks, he appears to others as more of a feminine boy, aged around 15 but looks more like he is 12. Tsuna has a large head of spiky, chestnut coloured hair, and his eyes are large pools of light brown. He gives off a certain impression that he is pathetically weak, and helpless. Sadly enough, that is very true about this poor boy. He is a poor, poor student in school, and Tsuna couldn't play a sport to save his life. Curiously enough, he would make a good prostitute, because he very easily manipulated and is much too weak to put up a resistance had someone wanted to fuck the virginity out of his tight, virgin ass.

Given all this, he still has a small group of reliable friends. They are his guardians, his Vongola guardians of the Vongola rings. There is Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man and guardian of the Storm ring. He is described as hot-headed and over-protective of his precious boss.

Then after that comes Yamamoto Takeshi, the guardian of the Rain ring. Always wearing a carefree smile on his face, Yamamoto is a very cheerful, happy boy. He takes life as a game, but serious enough to be pretty good at it.

There are other guardians as well, but it would be too tedious to rattle them off, but you'll become very familiar with a few of them soon enough.

The three of them, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera, are always seen hanging out with each other, and are Tsuna's closest friends. Gokudera may pretend to hate Yamamoto, but they have a bond of trust somewhere, deep, hidden in his hard heart, which is closed off to everyone…except for Tsuna, of course.

And so, we find the three of them walking to Namimori High on a crisp autumn day. The scene is peaceful, and only the soft crunch of fallen leaves on the ground is heard as they make their way to school. Then Gokudera breaks the silence, as he always does. "Juudaime," he begins, smiling at his beloved boss. "Hibari said to meet him in conference room,"

"E-eh?" Tsuna's voice cracked. He never felt comfortable around the merciless Cloud guardian.

Sensing the smallest boy's undeniably fear-strained voice, Gokudera immediately said, his position in one of defensiveness, "Don't worry, Juudaime! As your right hand man, I will protect you to death!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Yeah, Tsuna, you'll be fine. Ahaha, Hibari isn't that bad,"

Tsuna nodded feverishly, feeling cold sweat run down his back like ice. The three then entered Namimori High School, and were quickly greeted by a loud shout. "Tsuna! Yamamoto! Gokudera! To the extreme!"

Gokudera whirled around, glaring at the Sun guardian, Ryohei. As usual, the short, spiky haired boxer was acting like he had been shot with a Dying Will bullet. "Extreme!" he intoned. "I have to go to see Hibari, to the extreme!" he shouted.

"Oh, ahaha, really? What a coincidence, so are we!" Yamamoto smiled his happy-go-lucky smile.

"We could go together, big brother," Tsuna said, half pleading. He wanted as much guardian protection as possible, if Hibari decided that he was going to bite them to death, as he often said.

They walked into the building, down the clean, freshly mopped halls into Hibari's conference room, where the boy was waiting, resting comfortably on the couch. Hibird was chirping the Namimori anthem, as per usual.

"You're late," Hibari said. "Weak herbivores,"

He scanned Tsuna from head to toe, making the young Vongola Decimo shiver as the cold gray eyes scrutinized his body. Tsuna noticed that the expression Hibari was making was similar to the one Yamamoto made before he started digging into his sushi. This made him even more afraid.

Hibari gently held up his tonfa, examining it. Slowly, Tsuna noticed Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei shift closer to him, and tall as they were, Tsuna could hardly see the Cloud guardian. Now Tsuna relied on his ears, to help him hear what was going on. Surely this meant something bad was about to happen.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…weak, weak herbivore…" murmured Hibari, and the sound of creaking was heard as Tsuna suspected he was arising from his couch.

Gokudera started to growl out something, when he was suddenly stopped, letting out an _oomph _as the air was knocked out of him. "G-Gokudera!" shrieked Tsuna, looking in from the Storm guardian sprawled on the ground in pain, and then back to Hibari, whose tonfa were being lowered, a smear of fresh blood across the tip.

"Don't be mad, Hayato," cooed Yamamoto, carefully sitting on top of the silver haired boy. Slowly, ever so slowly did Tsuna notice the Rain guardian rubbing his crotch against Gokudera's, leaving him in confusion. What was going on?

Within a second, Ryohei and Hibari had grabbed his arms and legs, hoisting him on to the couch. Tsuna quickly found that a cloth had been used to tie his hands tightly together, restraining him from being able to fend off his attackers. Soon, his vision disappeared as another cloth was wrapped around his eyes, blocking off sight.

There was no way he could escape no. Tsuna even realized this himself. He could hear, at least. He could shout, shout for help. But Hibari or one of the others seemed to see this as well, and quickly stuffed yet again another cloth into his mouth. Tsuna gagged and coughed wildly, desperate for breath. He inhaled deeply with his nose, glad that they hadn't blocked that out as well.

"Juudaime!" gasped Gokudera, his voice hoarse and low. "Juudaime, please, forgive me for this…"

And a moment later, a cool breeze was blowing across Tsuna's bare lower body, as his pants were tugged off his flailing, furiously kicking legs, and then his underwear. Feeling enormously embarrassed, and afraid, Tsuna tried to lash out harder.

Yamamoto's voice was in his ear, but different than usual. It was throaty, not unlike Gokudera's had been. "Tsuna, calm down," he whispered, the breath tickling his ear. "Don't worry,"

Alas, this was exactly what Tsuna was doing; he was panicked and worried, despite Yamamoto's kind words. They made him feel even more fearful. He could say nothing, nothing but making gagging, cloth-muffled sounds.

And then a quick, hard blow made contact with Tsuna's lip. It could have only been caused by Hibari's tonfa. The upper lip welled up, bleeding into the cloth, and Tsuna let out a subdued cry. And then, a fast, thin jolt of pain shot up Tsuna's ass as someone started stretching his hole. He whimpered, though they didn't seem to notice.

Slowly, rhythmically the finger was pumping in and out of him, and soon it didn't hurt as much. "Two fingers, to the extreme!" declared Ryohei's husky voice, and blinding pain shook Tsuna's small body, as the second finger was shoved in.

His shirt was ripped off roughly, while gently, long fingers played across his chest like a piano, twisting and pinching at his sensitive nipples. Tsuna let out a sound, similar to a moan and yelp of pain as three fingers were propelled fast and furiously inside of him.

"Ahhhh—aack!" shrieked Tsuna, heard even through the wad of salivated cloth, still jammed into his throat.

More calloused fingers were wandering his body, until they had reached his half-hardened dick. The fingers were gone, and something like a wet cavern had taken it in whole, a curious tongue swirling around the tip, and dipping into the slit teasingly.

Tsuna let out gargled moans, when he noticed that fresh air was coming in through his mouth; they had taken out the cloth. Without a second to even try and shout, the fingers were taken out of him and something larger pushed apart the walls painfully. It went fast from the start, and only got faster, and more painful as Ryohei's extreme member began to thrust in and out of him.

Tsuna opened his mouth to breathe deeply, when something curiously penis-like was pushed into his mouth. It went slowly in and out of his mouth, and Hibari let out a moan. "Suck on it, herbivore," his voice growled softly.

And Tsuna really had no choice, sucking on Hibari's member as instructed. Tsuna started getting used to the feeling, with Ryohei ramming into his ass, Gokudera teasing his nipples, Yamamoto sucking Tsuna's dick, and Tsuna himself swallowing Hibari whole. Instead of feeling the pain, he started to enjoy the feeling, moaning and letting out embarrassing sounds as he slowly reached his climax.

"Nnnghh!" Tsuna cried, and came hard, the body fluids hitting the back of Yamamoto's throat. He heard the sound of swallowing, and the sound of smacking lips. Yamamoto had swallowed every last drop.

Soon, it became too much for Ryohei as well, and the hot semen was soon oozing out of Tsuna's well stretched hole. Gokudera's own cum was dripping across Tsuna's chest, as he had reached his own climax earlier and was working on a second one.

Hibari came a few moments later, and caught Tsuna, exhausted, by surprise. Without thinking, he spat out the milky-white fluids, hearing it fall onto the ground. As a result, Tsuna received a sharp blow across the cheek.

"Swallow," snarled Hibari's voice into Tsuna's ear. "Always swallow,"


End file.
